Miracle Of Love
by haruruine
Summary: Chapter 2 update! "Lu-Lucy…kecelakaan lalu lintas…hiks…" Natsu pun langsung menjenguk Lucy di rumah sakit. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa Lucy akan mati? This is the last chapter of this story! Review ya? :3
1. Chapter 1

Minna-san! Konichiwa! n_n

Setelah nyaris kena penyakit writer's block (buntu ide), pada akhirnya lahirlah cerita ini! Yahh…walaupun masih jelek, aneh, abal, atau apapun itu, tapi aku seneng banget bisa ngebuat ceita ini!

So, have a nice reading! ;D

**Chapter 1**

**Miracle of Love**

Lucy POV

Pernakah kalian berpikir bahwa seorang gadis remaja bisa berubah wujud? Ya, itulah aku. Namaku Lucy Heartphilia. Umurku 16 tahun, kelas 1 SMA. Aku bersekolah di Fairy Academy. Aku bisa berubah wujud menjadi apa saja yang kuinginkan, seperti artis, binatang, orang tua, anak-anak, dan semacam itulah. Tapi sayangnya hal itu hanya bertahan selama…5 menit. Payah bukan? Dan sebenarnya, aku sedang menyukai seseorang, dialah Natsu Dragneel.

Dia itu teman sekelasku. Dia sangat keren. Orangnya sangat dingin, tetapi sebetulnya dia baik. Sudah lama aku suka padanya!

Hari ini, bangun kesiangan. Aku langsung mandi, sarapan, lalu pergi dengan sistem express. Saat di jalan, aku berlari secepat dan sebisaku. "Hosh! Hosh! Gawat! Hampir telat! Kalau sudah begini…berubah jadi kucing!" Buuussh! Aku pun berubah menjadi kucing, lalu aku melompati pagar belakang sekolah. Saat melayang di udara, kulihat ada…Natsu Dragneel!

BUAGH!

Pada akhirnya, kami berdua tertabrak dengan sukses. "Aduuh…sakit…pagi-pagi begini sudah kena sial karena kucing yang tiba-tiba lompat melewati pagar!" keluh Natsu.

_Senangnya! Pagi-pagi udah ketemuan sama Natsu!_

Shiissshh…_Lho? Lho? Gawat! Sihirku akan buyar! Kabur ah!_

Aku langsung masuk ke semak-semak yang paling dekat di situ. " Tunggu! Di sana itu tempat parkiran mobil!" seru Natsu yang mencoba menangkapku.

_Hii! Jangan mendekat!_ Sihirku pun buyar. Tapi, tangan Natsu sudah terlanjur memeluk badanku. "Awas, bahaya! Banyak mobil, tahu…Huaaah! Lucy! Gomen! Kukira kucing!" ucap Natsu yang kelihatan kaget. _Huwaa…dia menolongku! Tuh kan, dia baik sekali! Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lebih lama! Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya sekarang juga!_

"Natsu! Aku…"

"Natsu. Ternyata kau ada di sini." Panggil seorang gadis berambut putih yang berdiri di hadapan kami.

Ukh…! Batal!

"Aah! Lisanna!" ucap Natsu yang disertai dengan…pipi yang semerah tomat.

"Kamu bolos tugas piket, ya! Pak guru menyuruhmu ke ruang ganti nanti siang tuh! Jangan lupa ya!" ucap Lisanna sambil menunjukkan senyum cerahnya.

_Itu kan Lisanna Strauss dari kelas A?_

"Lho? Kok pipi Natsu merah sih?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"E-eh? Be-benarkah?" balasnya gugup.

Aku punya firasat buruk.

"Ja-jangan-jangan kamu suka Lisa…"

"To-tolong! Jangan bilang-bilang pada Lisanna ya!"

_Eh? Eh? Eeeeeeeeehhhh?_

**Beberapa jam kemudian…**

_Hiks…Hiks…Belum bilang cinta, udah patah hati duluan…Hiks…Sedih…kepingin jadi Lisanna nih…_

Ah! Benar! Aku punya ide bagus! Aku berubah wujud jadi Lisanna saja!

**Saat pulang sekolah…**

" Natsu, mau pulang bareng nggak?" Tanyaku yang sedang dalam wujud Lisanna.

"Eeeh? Apa? Pulang denganku? I-Iya! Aku mau! Tentu saja aku mau!" Ujar Natsu kaget dan pipinya bersemu merah.

_Hehehe…Aku berubah wujud menjadi Lisanna, terus akan kubuat Natsu membenciku! Aku memang orang yang jenius! Tapi bagaimana caranya ya? Bilang saja aku suka pada cowok lain…atau aku tidak tertarik pada cowok…mungkin begitu…_

Tiba-tiba Natsu menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu ia berbalik arah kepadaku yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Lisanna! Aku suka padamu!"

"Eh? Aku juga!"

"Eh…? Lisanna juga suka padaku?"

_Eeh? Lisanna? Huwaaa! Celaka! Saking senangnya, aku langsung bilang iya padanya! Padahal aku sedang dalam wujud Lisanna!_

"Serius nih?" Tanya Natsu sambil berbalik ke depan karena malu. Buusshh! Tanpa sadar, sihirku buyar. _Gawat! Sihirku juga buyar!_

Untungnya Natsu tak melihatnya karena ia membelakangiku. Aku langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk bersembunyi di belakang tiang listrik yang ada di dekatku.

"Lho? Lisanna? Dimana kau?" Tanya Natsu sambil celingukan mencari Lisanna.

Tanpa sadar, kakiku tersandung batu. "Kyaaa!"

"Lisa…Lho? Lucy? Sedang apa di sini?"

"O-oh…halo…aku cuma kebetulan lewat kok! Cuma kebetulan lewat!" bohongku.

"Err…apa kau lihat Lisanna?"

"E-eh? Ta-tadi sih dia pulang duluan! Ka-katanya ada urusan! Ngo-ngomong-ngomong kelihatannya tadi kalian berdua mesra sekali!" ucapku pura-pura tak tahu.

"Eh? Kau melihatnya? Apa yang kau lihat, hah?" ujarnya kaget sekaligus malu.

"Cuma kebetulan kok! Aku melihat kau menyatakan perasaan padanya…"

"Aku memang berhasil menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan ternyata dia juga suka padaku…" ujarnya sambil menutup mulutnya untuk menahan rasa malunya. "E-eh? Jangan serius begitu dong!" ucapku panik.

"Gimana ya…rasanya senang sekali…" Lanjutnya.

…_Natsu begitu serius menyukai Lisanna…Tapi aku malah berusaha menggagalkan percintaannya…Aku memang jahat…_

**Esoknya…**

Aku pun membawa sekantung kue kering yang baru kubuat kemarin. "Ehmm…kalau bikin kue juga, mungkin akan dimaafkan…aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada Natsu!" Saat aku menengok ke jendela, kulihat Natsu mendekati Lisanna (asli)! Gawat! Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku pun berubah wujud menjadi Lisanna dan berlari mengejar Natsu.

"Natsu!" sapaku dalam wujud Lisanna. "Loh? Tadi kau ada di sana kan, Lisanna?" Tanya Natsu bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal.

"Eh! Kita bicara di sana saja, yuk!" ajakku sambil menarik Natsu menjauh dari Lisanna (asli).

_Lagi-lagi berubah wujud…_batinku sambil ngos-ngosan. " Ada apa, Lisanna?" Tanya Natsu.

"Eh…ini kue kering untukmu! Rasanya nggak terjamin sih! Kalau mau, silahkan!" jawabku.

"E-eh? Untukku?"

"Iya, tentu saja."

_Hari ini, aku tidak boleh berbohong lagi. Aku akan minta maaf pada Natsu dalam wujudku sendiri…_

Tiba-tiba Natsu menarik tanganku dan wajahnya mendekat pada wajahku dan diakhiri dengan…ciuman.

"Ma-maaf tiba-tiba aku menciummu,tapi aku senang sekali, Lisanna…"

"Bukan…Bukan…! Aku bukan Lisanna!" seruku sambil jatuh berlutut dengan shock.

"Li…Lisanna? Ka-kamu ngomong apa sih?"

"Tempo hari kau menyatakan perasaanmu…bukan pada Lisanna…"

Busshh! Sihirku pun buyar." Aku Lucy Heartphilia. Aku bisa berubah wujud dengan sebuah sihir."

"Eh?"

_Aku sudah berbuat salah, jadi aku harus menanggung akibatnya. Aku tak boleh sembunyi lagi…_

"Maafkan aku! Aku telah membuat kesalahan padamu! Sejak kemarin aku ingin minta maaf! Tapi…"

" Sulit dipercaya…Aku tak mengerti bagaimana cara orang bisa berubah wujud dengan sihir. Tapi tempo hari itu bukan Lisanna? Kenapa…Kenapa kamu berbuat begitu?" Natsu pun pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

" Maafkan aku…hiks…maafkan aku, Natsu…hiks…"

_Aku sudah menyakiti Natsu…apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah terlanjur membuat hati Natsu terluka…aku harus bagaimana?_

**Beberapa hari kemudian…**

"Kyaa! Ada ulat di pundakku!" teriak Lisanna. Kebetulan, Natsu sedan ada di situ. " Lisanna? Ulatnya sudah kuambil!" ucap Natsu sambil menyingkirkan ulat itu dari pundak Lisanna. Setelah mereka berjalan menjauh, ulat itu…Busshhh! "Strategi cinta pertama ,berhasil!" ucapku setelah sihirku buyar. "Tapi sakit nih, tadi dipukul Natsu…hiks…"

Setelah insiden itu, aku bertekad untuk menjadi malaikat cinta mereka dan akan menyatukan cinta mereka. Ya, aku akan membahagiakan Natsu.

Saat bel makan siang, aku pun berubah wujud menjadi Natsu dan menghampiri Lisanna sambil membawa sebuah ranting pohon. " Lisanna, bunga apa yang kau sukai?" Tanyaku.

" Eh? Ehmm…Bunga matahari. Memang kenapa dan untuk apa ranting pohon itu, Natsu? " Tanya Lisanna. "Akan kutunjukkan keajaiban padamu, Lisanna!" kataku sambil berlari menjauh darinya. Saat itu juga aku berpapasan dengan Natsu (asli). Dengan cepat, aku berubah wujud menjadi bunga matahari dan jatuh ke tangan Natsu. Natsu langsung kaget dan bingung, tapi aku tak peduli.

"Waahh…benar! Ajaib! Natsu hebat!" seru Lisanna tiba-tiba sambil menghampiri Natsu. " E-eh? Iya, ajaib sekali…?" balas Natsu bingung, tapi ia kelihatan senang melihat Lisanna tersenyum. Shiisshhh…Oh, tidak! Sihirku akan buyar! Aku pun segera kabur dalam wujud bunga matahari ke belakang tembok. Buuussshhhh!

Natsu POV

Buuussshhhh! Suara itu kudengar dari belakang tembok sana. Aku juga merasa aneh, aku sempat melihat ada bunga matahari yang jalan ke arak belakang tembok sana. Eh! Tunggu! Jangan-jangan…

Lucy POV

Aku mengirimkan surat pada Lisanna yang bertuliskan berasal dari Natsu dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku mengirimkan surat pada Natsu yang bertuliskan berasal dari Lisanna. Isinya…

_**Tolong temui aku di perkarangan sekolah sepulang sekolah nanti. Jangan lupa, ya! **_

Saat mereka berdua bertemu di perkarangan sekolah, aku langsung berubah wujud menjadi anjing dan menakut-nakuti Lisanna. " Kyaaa!" teriak Lisanna. Saat itu juga, Natsu menghapiri kami. "Lisanna!" Kemudian Natsu langsung mencubit pipiku dan menyeretku ke tempat yang jauh dari Lisanna.

Buuussshhh! Sihirku pun buyar tepat di depan Natsu. " Apa yang kamu lakukan, haah?" tanyanya pasrah. " Eh! Be-begini, ya! Aku mau latihan jadi anjing! Betul kok!" bohongku. "Dasar! Kalau mau bohong, latihan dulu dong biar meyakinkan! Lagipula, dari awal aku sudah menyadari bahwa semua ini ulahmu!" katanya sambil membersihkan kotoran di pipiku.

_Deg! Deg! Deg! Bagaimana ini…aku tidak bisa menahan gejolak perasaan ini…_

"Kamu ini sebenarnya ingin apa sih? Kau ingin mempermainkanku ya?" tanyanya. "Bukan…aku tidak pernah ingin mempermainkanmu. Aku ingin jadi orang yang disukai Natsu. Karena…sudah lama aku…aku suka kamu, Natsu!"

"Lisanna, kalau kau suka pada Natsu, sebaiknya kau nyatakan perasaanmu!" ujar seorang perempuan yang berambut putih gelombang serta poninya yang diikat ke atas berjalan di depan kami.

"Ah, malu ah, Mira-nee. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya." Balas cewek yang ada di sebelahnya.

" Eh? Lisanna?" sahut Natsu tiba-tiba. "Eh? Na-Natsu?" ucap Lisanna kaget.

_Ooh…jadi Lisanna juga suka pada Natsu, ya…Baiklah…tinggal sedikit lagi…berjuanglah…_

Natsu POV

" Selamat, Natsu! Akhirnya cintamu terbalaskan juga!" ucap Lucy tersenyum jahil sambil memukul pundakku. " Hei! Kau ini!" Balasku malu. "Kalau ada apa-apa, aku bantu deh! Sampai jumpa Natsu!" ucapnya sambil berjalan santai. Lalu, dia tiba-tiba berlari. "Maaf Lisanna, aku ada urusan. Nanti kita ketemu lagi di perkarangan ya! Sampai nanti!" Aku pun langsung meninggalkan Lisanna dan Mira untuk mengejar Lucy.

" Hooii! Lucy! Tunggu! Tadi kenapa…" Saat kutarik pundaknya dan otomatis ia menengok ke arahku dengan…butiran-butiran air mata yang berjatuhan. Aku langsung terbelalak kaget. " Lu-Lucy…kenapa kau menangis..?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hehehe…sihir kekuatanku sudah buyar…padahal aku sudah menguatkan hati…aku ini pengecut ya, pakai sihir segala…" katanya sambil mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum walaupun tetesan air mata masih mengalir di wajahnya. " Lu-Lucy?"

"Selamat ya, Natsu. Maaf sudah banyak menyusahkanmu karena sihirku ini. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitimu…aku…hiks…aku hanya ingin jadi Lisanna aja kok…hiks…karena…aku…hiks…sangat menyukaimu, Natsu…hiks…" Lalu ia langsung berlari meninggalkanku.

Lucy POV

Aku pun berlari meninggalkan sekolah. Tak peduli dengan derasnya hujan yang membasahi tubuhku, Tak peduli dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, aku berlari sambil menangis sepuas-puasnya. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah di tengah jalan dan sebuah mobil melaju cepat ke arahku dan…

BUAAAAGGGHHHHH!

**-To Be Continued-**

Akhirnya chapter 1 jadi jugaaaa! ^_^

Lalu apa yang terjadi ya kira-kira? Ada yang bisa menebaknya nggak?

Kalau penasaran, tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaa…! ;)

Review ya? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Minna-san~

Gomen klo aku ga lama update *bungkuk badan berkali-kali

Oke deh! Langsung aja yaaa!

Selamat membaca!

**Chapter 2**

**Miracle Of Love**

Natsu POV

_Ke mana si Lucy? Kok hari ini dia belum datang juga? Padahal sudah mau bel, apa dia terlambat? Aah, tak mungkin. Dia murid teladan di Fairy Academy ini, tak mungkin dia bisa terlambat._

Pagi ini, semua pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Lucy. Ke mana dia? Ia sama sekali tak kelihatan. Aku sangat cemas padanya. Handphone Lucy terus-terusan tak bisa dihubungi entah karena apa.

Tiba-tiba, Erza si ketua kelas dan Levy sang bendahara, masuk ke dalam kelas dalam keadaan…

Menangis.

"Erza! Levy! Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Mira dengan kaget-kagetnya sambil mengahampiri mereka berdua yang masih ada di depan pintu kelas dan mengajak mereka berdua masuk ke kelas untuk duduk.

"Hiks…Lu-Lucy…dia…" Air mata Erza mengalir makin deras.

"Lu-Lucy…kecelakaan lalu lintas…hiks…" lanjut Levy mengusap-usap air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?" Semua penghuni kelas langsung berteriak kaget sehingga murid-murid yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelas kami langsung melirik ke arah kami.

Aku hanya diam. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perlahan-lahan, aku merasakan kakiku gemetaran dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di wajahku.

"Lu-Lucy…" Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung berlari keluar dari kelas. Tak peduli teman-teman yang lain dan guru yang memanggilku, tak peduli dengan barang-barangku yang tertinggal di kelas, tak peduli dengan bel sekolah yang biasanya memanggil para murid untuk masuk ke kelas, tak peduli dengan rasa lelah yang merambat di tubuhku, tak peduli. Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu. Sekarang, yang paling utama adalah LUCY!

Aku pun langsung masuk ke rumah sakit dan mencari kamar Lucy. Setelah diberitahu oleh petugas tersebut, aku langsung naik ke lantai 8. Aku menghampiri lift.

_Sial! Liftnya masih lama! Apa boleh buat!_

Aku pun langsung berlari ke arah tangga dan berlari menelusuri tangga tersebut sampai lantai 8. Sesampai di lantai 8, aku langsung mencari pintu kamar yang bertuliskan 806.

802, 803, 804, 805…ah! Ketemu! Itu dia kamar Lucy! Aku pun langsung masuk ke pintu tersebut dan melihat gadis blonde itu terbaring dengan alat pembantu pernapasan, alat pendeteksi jantung, dan balutan di kepalanya.

Di sampingnya, ada Gray. Dia sangat kaget melihat aku datang. Lalu ia menghampiriku dengan langkah lebar dan dia menonjokku.

Bugh!

"Gray-"

"KAU BAKA, NATSU! SEHARUSNYA KAU ADA UNTUKNYA! HARUSNYA IA BERSAMAMU SAAT DIA TERTABRAK! SAAT AKU MELIHATNYA TERTABRAK, AKU DENGAN PANIK LANGSUNG MEMBAWANYA KE RUMAH SAKIT INI! SEHARUSNYA KAU TAHU LEBIH DULU NATSU! DIA ITU MENYUKAIMU! TAPI KAU MALAH LEBIH MEMILIH LISANNA! KAU SEHARUSNYA MEMAHAMI PERASAANNYA! BUKAN SEENAK JIDATMU SAJA!" Teriak Gray dengan emosinya yang membara.

Aku hanya diam membisu. Hati kecilku setuju dengan Gray. Harusnya aku mengejarnya waktu itu. Harusnya aku membalas perasaanya waktu itu. Kalau tidak, pasti hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

"ASAL KAU TAHU YA! AKU ADALAH TEMAN MASA KECIL LUCY! LUCY SUDAH KUANGGAP SEBAGAI ADIKKU SENDIRI! KALAU LUCY MENINGGAL KARENA BERMASALAH DENGAN LAKI-LAKI SEPERTIMU TENTANG CINTA, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE AND KILL YOU!" Lanjut Gray sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Tolong biarkan aku menjenguk Lucy." Ujarku sambil berdiri dan merapikan bajuku. Gray tak menjawab sama sekali. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku langsung menghampiri sosok Lucy yang terbaring koma.

Aku langsung memeluknya erat dan butiran-butiran air bening berjatuhan di kedua pipiku.

"Lucy…kembalilah untukku…Lucy…hiks…kembalilah…" Aku terus memeluk Lucy tanpa henti. Aku hanya terus memohon supaya aku bisa mendengar suaranya, bisa melihat senyumannya dan bisa memandang mata coklatnya yang indah.

Lucy POV

"_Di-dimana aku…?"_

"_Lucy…" Suara itu…_

"_Ma-mama? Papa? Kenapa mama dan papa ada di sini?"_

"_Lucy, anakku kemarillah. Kau sayang kan papa dan mama kan? Kemarilah!" kata papa sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku._

_Aku merasa ragu. Aku tak tahu harus menyambut tangan itu atau tidak. Aku memang sayang pada papa dan mama, tapi masih banyak yang kupunya di kehidupanku. Ada Gray, Erza, Levy, Mira, Wendy, Cana, Carla-sensei, Happy-sensei, dan…Natsu…_

"_Papa! Mama! Maafkan aku! Aku tak bisa ikut dengan kalian! Aku masih punya banyak orang yang berharga di sana! Maafkan aku!"_

"_Fufufu…mama sudah tahu dari awal. Baiklah kalau begitu, berjuang untuk hidupmu ,saying. Mama akan selalu ada di hatimu."_

"_Begitu juga dengan papa. Papa juga akan selalu ada di hatimu, Lucy."_

_Perlahan-lahan papa dan mama mula lenyap. "Papa! Mama! Arigatou! Lucy selalu sayang pada kalian berdua!"_

"_Sama-sama, Lucy. Kami juga menyayangimu." Mereka pun lenyap sepenuhnya. Tiba-tiba cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan muncul dan mengubah semuanya menjadi putih…_

Natsu POV

"Natsu, aku bawakan sandwich dan orange juice untukmu_,_ makanlah. Sudah 3 hari kau tidak makan. Nanti kau sakit loh. Ayo, dimakan." Ujar Gray sambil membawa sandwich dan orange juice yang mungkin debawanya dari kantin rumah sakit.

"Maaf Gray, aku tak bernasfu untuk makan. Aku minum saja." Jawabku dengan lemas sambil mengambil orange juice dan meminumnya. Aku masih shock karena Lucy belum siuman juga. Setiap hari aku selalu memohon kepada Kami-sama supaya Lucy siuman.

"Nat…su…" Suara lembut itu menyebut namaku. Aku melebarkan mataku melihat mata coklat Lucy yang memandang padaku.

"Lu-Lucy…?"

"Nat…su…tadaima…" ucap Lucy lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Lu-Lucy! Okaeri!" Aku langsung memeluk Lucy erat. Ia pun membalas pelukanku. Hangat…kalau berpelukan bersama dengan orang yang dicintai itu hangat…

"Lucy, syukurlah kau sudah siuman." Kata Gray sambil menghela napas memandangku dan Lucy berpelukan seperti teletubbies (?)

"Terima kasih, Gray. Ah, Natsu. Air matamu membasahi pundakku. Dihapusnya pakai tisu dong!" seru Lucy sambil mencoba melepaskanku dari pelukannya.

"Gomen. Aku senang kau bisa berkumpul dengan kita lagi, Lucy."

"Terima kasih, Natsu."

"Lucy, aishiteru yo…"

Kulihat, wajah Lucy langsung berubah menjadi merah padam. Awalnya ia tampak ragu, tapi kemudian ia…

"Aishiteru yo, Natsu!" ucap Lucy dengan girangnya sambil memelukku. Kemudian, bibir kami pun saling menempel dan kami tertawa bersama.

Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan. Inilah keajaiban tentang cinta. Jika maut akan memisahkan kita yang saling mencintai satu sama lain dengan tulus, keajaiban pun akan terjadi.

"Hoi, hoi! Cukup sudah! Gantian dong! Aku juga mau peluk Lucy!" seru Gray tiba-tiba sambil menarikku menjauh dari Lucy dan memeluknya.

"Ingat Lucy, kalau sudah punya pacar, jangan lupakan teman-temannya, oke?" ucap Gray mengingatkan pada Lucy. Lucy hanya tertawa ringan dan ia pun memandang ke arahku.

"Tentu saja, Gray. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu dan yang lainnya, Gray. Kau dan yang lainnya juga berharga untukku." Ujar Lucy dengan senyum manisnya.

**Dua hari kemudian…**

"Lucyyyy! Cepatlah! Nanti kita terlambat loooh!" seruku memanggil Lucy yang sedang menghampiriku.

"Sabar dong! Masih ada empat puluh lima menit lagi kok!" kata Lucy sambil menghela napas dan mendekatiku.

"Hehehehe…soalnya aku juga nggak sabar mau kasih tahu yang lainnya bahwa kau sudah sembuh dan bahwa kita sudah jadian! Hehehe…"

"Hu-uh! Kau itu! Ya sudah, ayo!"

"Hehehe…kau juga nggak sabar kan?" Aku pun mencolek pipi Lucy yang merona merah.

"Ba-baka! Sudah, ayo kita pergi! Aku itu kangen sama yang lainnya tau! Hu-uh! Dasar!" Ujarnya ketus sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Hime-sama, maukah kau pergi ke sekolah bersama pangeranmu yang tampan ini?" tanyaku sambil berlutut dan mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Refleks, pipi Lucy mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Huh! Kau tak tampan tahu! Tapi, dengan senang hati aku akan menerima tawaranmu!" jawab Lucy sambil menyambut tanganku dengan lembut dan tersenyum cerah.

Kami berdua pun berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalan menuju Fairy Academy.

_Percayakah kalian tentang keajaiban cinta…?_

**-The End-**

Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaaaa… *menghela napas berkali-kali saking leganya

Bagi yg udah review, arigatou gozaimasu! Aku seneng bgt!

Maaf klo ada kesalahan, tapi aku berharap nggak ada!

Walaupun cerita ini udah complete, tetap review ya! Oke? *digebukin

Oh iya, cerita buatanku yang lain adalah 'LOVE'!

Mohon dibaca dan jgn lupa review juga, okeee? *promosi

Bye bye~! ;)


End file.
